falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
MS17Manny.txt
__TOC__ DialogueCovenant |scene=- |srow=10 |topic=000890B6 |trow=10 |before= |response=You have free run of the Compound. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=For awhile there, I thought I was going to have to kill you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=It's good you're on our side. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Don't try anything. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Watch yourself. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Doctor Chambers is a visionary. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Sacrifices must be made to stop the Institute. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Institute's taken so much from from everyone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Never, ever, trust a synth. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Manny was right to trust you. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueCovenantGenericNPCs |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=000786AB |trow=3 |before= |response=The missions must be protected. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You should've left us alone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You shouldn't be here. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000786A6 |trow=3 |before= |response=The missions must be protected. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You should've left us alone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You shouldn't be here. |after= |abxy=}} MS17 |scene= |topic=000EEC3D |before= |response=''{Pure military}'' Compound to BF, Compound to BF. Remaining Stockton loose ends tied up. Requesting update on version 11.3. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=11 |topic=000A7D10 |before= |response=''{An order - he will shoot if he's not listened to}'' Hands off your weapons. |after=GuardManny: Outsiders aren't allowed. Why are you here? |abxy=A}} |topic=00054AD9 |before= |response=''{Accusing}'' Outsiders aren't allowed. Why are you here? |after=Player Default: I'm here to rescue the survivors from Stockton's caravan. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00054AD3 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm here to rescue the survivors from Stockton's caravan. |response=''{Grim}'' I can't let you do that. |after=GuardManny: This ain't personal. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I'm here to rescue the survivors from Stockton's caravan. |response=''{Grim}'' You've already seen too much. |after=GuardManny: This ain't personal. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=00054AD2 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I just came from Covenant. They said I should come here. |response=''{A little angry, knows he's being lied to / Irritated}'' If Jacob gave anyone permission, I would know about it. |after=GuardManny: This ain't personal. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: I just came from Covenant. They said I should come here. |response=''{Annoyed / Irritated}'' I suppose so. |after=GuardManny: This ain't personal. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=00054AD1 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I just want answers. About Stockton's caravan. Nothing more. |response=''{Not happy, convinced despite his better judgment}'' *sigh* I'll take you to see Doctor Chambers. She'll know what to do about you. |after=GuardManny: This ain't personal. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I just want answers. About Stockton's caravan. Nothing more. |response=''{Not happy}'' Stranger, turn around and leave. And don't come back. Otherwise they'll be consequences. |after=GuardManny: This ain't personal. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I just want answers. About Stockton's caravan. Nothing more. |response=''{Not happy}'' That's unfortunate. |after=GuardManny: This ain't personal. |abxy=X3a}} |topic=00054AD0 |before=Player Default: Who are you? |response=I'm asking the questions. Why are you here? |after=Player Default: I'm here to rescue the survivors from Stockton's caravan. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00054ACE |before=Player Default: I can't let you do that. |response=''{Grim order, doesn't want to do this / Sad}'' This ain't personal. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=000A7D10 |before= |response=''{Tense, guns pointed at the PC}'' Hold it right there. |after=GuardManny: Just because Jacob vouched for you doesn't mean you can enter the Compound. Why should I let you in? |abxy=A}} |topic=000EEC32 |before=NPCMManny: Hold it right there. |response=''{Poker face}'' Just because Jacob vouched for you doesn't mean you can enter the Compound. Why should I let you in? |after=Player Default: I just want to talk with whoever's in charge here. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EEC31 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I just want to talk with whoever's in charge here. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement. |response=''{Grunt at the beginning, undecided}'' We'll see. |after=GuardManny: I'll take you to Doctor Chambers. She can decide what to do with you. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I just want to talk with whoever's in charge here. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement. |response=''{Grim - at the end he's ordering the PC's execution (he doesn't want to do this)}'' Our mission is just too important. I'm afraid you've seen too much. Men. |after=GuardManny: I'll take you to Doctor Chambers. She can decide what to do with you. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000EEC30 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm coming in one way or the other. At least with the easy way you still get to breathe. |response=''{A little unsteady, he backed down from the PC / Nervous}'' All right. Have it your way. |after=GuardManny: I'll take you to Doctor Chambers. She can decide what to do with you. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: I'm coming in one way or the other. At least with the easy way you still get to breathe. |response=''{Doesn't back down from the threat, the "Men" is his queue to start a fight}'' We'll see about that. Men. |after=GuardManny: I'll take you to Doctor Chambers. She can decide what to do with you. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=000EEC2F |before=Player Default: All I want is to find Stockton's people. This doesn't have to get messy. |response=''{Considering}'' I see. |after=GuardManny: I'll take you to Doctor Chambers. She can decide what to do with you. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000EEC2E |before=Player Default: What exactly is this place? |response=''{Firm}'' I'm asking the questions here. So, why should I let you in? |after=Player Default: I just want to talk with whoever's in charge here. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000EEC29 |before=Player Default: We'll see. |response=''{Suspicious of the PC}'' I'll take you to Doctor Chambers. She can decide what to do with you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=000EEC28 |before= |response=''{Firm, absolute threat - if the PC wanders off he will be shot}'' Stay where I can see you. If you try to wander off you will be dealt with. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=13 |topic=000F3687 |before= |response=''{Firm, menacing}'' Don't try anything funny. You've been warned. |after=GuardManny: Blythe. Hey Blythe! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F3685 |before=GuardManny: Don't try anything funny. You've been warned. |response=''{Yelling over a noise - louder on the second attempt}'' Blythe. Hey Blythe! |after=HonestDan: Torture? They're sick. Just give me the signal. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F3683 |before=Blythe: Yes. What is it, Manny? |response=''{Annoyed (at the noise)}'' I thought you guys were done with Subject 12. |after=Blythe: Oh, yes, the interview's over. I'm just reviewing the data on Question 4. Fascinating, really- |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F3681 |before=Blythe: Oh, yes, the interview's over. I'm just reviewing the data on Question 4. Fascinating, really- |response=''{Cutting the over-eager scientist off}'' Yeah, I'm sure. |after=Blythe: Certainly. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F367F |before=Blythe: Certainly. |response=''{Yelled, Getting Bridge Guard's attention}'' Hey. |after=BridgeGuard: What is it? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F367E |before=GuardManny: Hey. |response=''{Annoyed}'' What is it? |after=GuardManny: Extend the platform. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F367D |before=BridgeGuard: What is it? |response=''{Raised volume, talking with someone 15' away - Barking an order}'' Extend the platform. |after=BridgeGuard: We're not expecting anyone. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F367C |before=GuardManny: Extend the platform. |response=''{Firm}'' We're not expecting anyone. |after=GuardManny: Showed up on our doorstep. What was I supposed to do? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F367B |trow=3 |before=BridgeGuard: We're not expecting anyone. |response=''{Irritated at being second guessed}'' Showed up on our doorstep. What was I supposed to do? |after=BridgeGuard: You know what you were supposed to do. This goes wrong, it's all on you. |abxy=A1a}} |before=BridgeGuard: We're not expecting anyone. |response=''{Irritated at being second guessed}'' Orden sent him. |after=BridgeGuard: You know what you were supposed to do. This goes wrong, it's all on you. |abxy=A2a}} |before=BridgeGuard: We're not expecting anyone. |response=Orden sent her. |after=BridgeGuard: You know what you were supposed to do. This goes wrong, it's all on you. |abxy=A3a}} |topic=000F367A |trow=2 |before=GuardManny: Showed up on our doorstep. What was I supposed to do? |response=''{Some disdain for Orden. Emphasize "your".}'' You know what you were supposed to do. This goes wrong, it's all on you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=GuardManny: Showed up on our doorstep. What was I supposed to do? |response=''{Some disdain for Orden. Emphasize "your".}'' Orden? If this goes wrong, it's on your head. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=000F0C21 |before= |response=You shouldn't have come here. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000F0C1D |before= |response=The mission must be protected. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files